guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Storm Daggers
It would be great if someone with a guru account can make this article; I don't like them. D: 06:13, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :'A pair of daggers'. Astonishing, Sherlock! When will I be able to deduce such things as you have? Jamster 08:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Description: "A pair of daggers" I hope someone has screenshots to prove this, i think this info might be fake--Cobalt | Talk 12:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::: It's a placeholder. Why not you edit it to be something more concrete if you're whining about it? 67.234.26.214 15:42, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I concur with the IP. — Warw/Wick 15:56, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I can't help appreciate the irony when someone whines about people whining or bitches about people bitching :-)--Cobalt | Talk 16:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I thought the concept art looked like a sword :S [[User:ZombieKing|'ZombieKing']] 20:42, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::@IP: Ruined the fun :( Jamster 20:43, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::So did I, but realistically the blade is much too short for a sword. 20:44, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The concept art for these daggers looked really promising, but they took a lot of the features that made them look cool wen placed in the game...ex: the tassles on the hand, less of a sharp curve at the butt of the dagger--it essentially looks a lot more "boxy". :::::::::Not if your're a borrower--Cobalt | Talk 11:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :These daggers are truly epic. 145.94.74.23 15:26, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::agreed. if i actually played my sin, i would definitely get these for him. Unwisesage 00:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::If I had a sin, I definitely wouldn't because they probably cost well over 100k. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::i doubt it..Oolas Lab is an easy dungeon and daggers never cost alot...these will be scarce but its gonna be hard to find a buyer. :::::They do cost a lot (req. 9 ones are quite a lot over 100k right now), Oola's Lab isn't *that* easy - I can think of plenty easier. Buyers? Plenty of people with lots of cash to throw around and need something people know is rare and expensive to buy, regardless of whether it looks great or not. Jennalee 09:03, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I don't think these do justice to the intended daggers. concept art looks beast but these just didn't turn out as cool. Raptors>ninjas Using these daggers along with White+Green dyed Elite Imperial Armor makes your sin look like a raptor, which IMO is so much better than being another Mo Zing/black dyed fissure armor ninja.-- 21:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Too bad only like 6 pairs of these things exist in the world. 22:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :: realy? how much wud an insc pair be worht? 15:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::I have it on good authority that a velociraptor could beat a ninja.-- 16:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Egregiously untrue. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 00:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Specs Can someone post the spec of this dagger? (like if it make +15% damage if hexed/enchanted, +HP, etc.) Thanks. Gwgrizzly 11:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :They're not uniques.. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Usage To be honest, I didn't care much for these before; green? Really? But with the new Shining Blade uniforms, I'm thinking I'm gonna have to get a pair... 17:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Dying them would be so nice, too... A F K When 17:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC)